The son of kahuakhaun
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: <html><head></head>its good its very good and best of all its now c0mplete and on faecrapbok :) enjy its all finished this young fyry will eturn dont u worry your hearts biut it COMPLEATED AND REVISED!</html>


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loaw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen.**_

the young dragon called a "nert furt" by human descriptions trundled slowly through the rubble of the long abandoned nest, originally holding over a hundred legendary flapping flying-capable creatures. now that time was long over. what a sad monument to his father it was, that tragically twisted blue striped monster. copperwingthefury also known by other former brother and sister night furys as korin, gazed about his daily lumbering walk, expecting nothing in a boring string of nothings, around the only home he'd ever really known: his father had taken away every other possible life for him. better to continue living in lonely safety then risk exposure out there. "why wasnt i aware of his wierd spawn of viciousness shortly before i was abandoned like this?" he cried out from his heart to the sky but there was no other soul to listen. this fury resembled his father who bourne him unto this now harsh unfriendly land all right: silverwingthefury. korin sat in is haunches and reflected on how this went all so wrong two years ago...

* * *

><p>"stay here i have duties i must severely attend to" barked silverwing (later on known as kahuakhaun) to the young black with grey stripes down its snout to its tail dragon. "like what? you don't seem to care for me much do you? you never play with me like a proper father does. my name is korin." copperwingthefury was <span><strong>the<strong> newly hatched **son of kahuakhaun**/silverwingthefury, and his comment stung his fathers brash bragging nature. silverwing sighed through his nasal passages and adopted a more polite expression for the benefit of copperwing. "korin...where i am going now does not concern you, not yet at least. daddy just needs time to...catch a breath is all. the others hate me, do ot even respect me enough nor pleasure the idea of me becoming leader of this nest of night fury kin." korin looked up into silverwings eyes innocently. " but of course i think you could be a grand leader. all you need is faith will occur, father. you have my hope. isn't that enough?" the older fury smiled inwardly in his jaws: count on him to bear a noble loyal dragon like copperwingthefury. he assured korin it was enough for him. turning his back to the fury he took wing to a stony area a bit north of the nest to see triumphantly his target just ahead on a raised flat pinnacle: the current ruler of this nest.

she was a bit frail for her age but her wisdom and wit kept her unchallenged in these parts for leadership. silverwing clearly intended to change all that. "i should be the rightful ruler not some weak half wit dragoness that doesn't know her left eye from her right claw. i will be ruler soon." he muttered boastfully to himself. his sharp orbs caught sight of a second fury in talks with the female, this one an ugly muddy brown. "and why havent the hunt been as good this time?" the leader was asking with a sigh of supressed anger. the brown dragoness elaborated that her hunting party had been about to tear into some rabbits but two-legged hunters armed with metal teeth in hands was seen heading that way as well so the hunt was abated to avoid clashes with them. "very well obuekhov you are dismissed." sighed the female. said dragoness flew off gratefully, silverwing could sent her overwhelming relief off her departing tail. the leader caught sight of the new arrival. "i know you well and you were not summoned." she spat in disgust as silverwings talons slammed onto the stone. he chuckled merrily. "it does not matter. there's no watching kin to witness whats about to happen to you. so you see by remaining here you have already relinquished your power over this nest and no one cares." the female snorted and readied her frontal claws cautiously. "only a fool challenges for rights alone, knowing they cannot be defeated easily." silverwingthefury ruffled his wings in agitation for the coming fight. "you are old and weak: that is all you need to know." taking several aggressive steps forward the unnamed fury bared her extended teeth as traits dragons only of this species could do. "then you have a lot to learn about me because i am full of surprises." silverwing sprang. "you'll find im a fast learner!"

his blow fell heavily on the leaders snout, roaring with pain from the onslaught. she tried to block his claws with her rather impressive huge wingspan that were far wider then most furys. silverwing batted them aside with his frontal claws and shot am alkaline fireball in the face. she avoided a swipe by touching her tummy to the stone then rose up to deliver a hard series of return flames from her maw at his own muzzle. if his scales werent bred for fire resistance he'd been scorched to nothing. as it was he howled with pain. "no one hurts me and gets away with it.""youre the young upstart who wished to oppose me this day. the fault is yours alone." she retorted. silverwingthefury was inflicting more injuries on her then her on him, and he was about to finish her off when a voice broke the heated moment. "no! father stop! stop this isn't the proper way to get what you would like! you have to stop this fight! you dint kill your challenger! they back down! you can't kill her and you need the whole of the nest observing to rightfully fight a leader for control of the nest!" copperwingthefury flapped clumsily to the flat pinnacle and looked pleadingly at his father! "it isn't proper."

silverwing snapped his battle hungry gaze to his son and in that moment korin realized he had never seen his father look quite so...posessed with unnerving lust. maybe he had never seen his fathers true burning dark side lurking within at all. usually he always seemed so offclaw about the whole idea and his gleeful babbling rants wore off by nightfall. could it be that the older fury pretended to hide his inner obsession with wanting to run the nest? korin begged him again. the female leader looked from her opponent to the youthful dragon. "your son is correct. if one happened to be wise i wold cease this barbaric insolence and rightfully challenge me for all to see the victor of a proper fight. what do you call this murderous act? this isn't the actions of a civil brother or sister dragon, this is pure destruction. think what your insane actions could do to our family i watch over? it could destable us all." claws itching to rip apart the leader posessively, silverwing glared again at the female. "wise words for a dragon too cowardly to admit defeat just by glancing at me. if it were up to me-" "but it isn't!" snapped the battered female "this...whatever anger i feel in you, your obsession to see me removed or even killed to get what you want, is it really worth it? can't we all be content? this hate i feel toward me and my position...its all on your side." ignoring copperwings dazed haunted look silverwing promptly turned his back on the scene: readying his wings to fly off abruptly. but not before his next words hissed in a low threatening voice shook his son and warned the leader of his ill intentions: "then see how well you do without me!"

* * *

><p>continuing padding among the rocks young korin threw his snout skyward dismally. "oh father if only you hadn't been so bent on doing things your way. don't you see how much loss i can remember until you left me in the darkness? or how far you have fallen into it? copperwing resumed padding along not seeing the set of eyes light up in delight of a fresh kill at its feet. "i am going to put a stop to what silverwing does even if i have to visit him myself" korin proclaimed. little did the young fury know that his faher loaw okar was long since dead, slain by free dragon abydos loaw persevek wer whedab over two years ago. but in that time the fury had accepted what he did were terrible acts under the tempting transfiguration of the stars pull. he'd seen the truth and broken free just before abydos claws tore his throat open as silverwingthefury had been exhausted from fighting nightflight versel. but here in the isolation of the nest with little but a hunk of rocky mound korin would find out what took place outside his little world. all he knew was that awful revelation of what silverwing eventually became.<p>

* * *

><p>mumbling and cursing the dragon flew off, it was a starry night as happened to be many of these nights recently. "shell regret the day she said those words to her king" the sound of his voice oddly pleased the dragon. but then memory of him looking at copperwing like that wasnt right. " i may have gone a bit too far with him. he is my young dragon after all and he supports me." for moments he flew on in happy innocent content with that fact, maybe he didn't need to kill in order to achieve what he thought was his: maybe his witless anger needlessly affected those around him. no! they drove him to this and how bitter he was now. there was no going back. silverwingthefury was done with the lot of them. let them survive their lesser existences flapping their wings merrily about their useless lives. "im better stronger alone!" he roared sadly into the sky though he didnt quite believe the words himself.<p>

"they think they can stamp me down with polite paws? i think not. i will show them all that casting me out is a grave error. im not a stranger among you in fact im far smarter than the lot of you combined. of this i swear or my name is not silverwing!" his shout shook the air and then he saw the land ending at a cliff ahead. as he landed at its edge he settled on his tummy. he breathed out a frustrated whooshing sigh. "yes daddy just needs some time to catch his breath. time to plot his dear ol revenge against those that would deem worthy to belittle me. those who'd seek me to thow out and shun me for my differences. they'll pay!" he gazed up into the sky to lose himself in his bitter thoughts and forget about the plagues with wings. what a dazzling wonderous sight those bright stars appeared to be tonight: silverwing hadn't had time to realise this until now. the angry dragon shifted his gaze elsewhere...amd quite suddenly found that he could not. he found his muzzle fixated on those brilliant points of light and he smiled.

maybe it was a good thing, this rush of delicious evil divine that increased his strength abilities. "delightful power divine" silverwing shuddered happily, enjoying what he was feeling flow into him. a voice seemed to speak right then in silverwingthefurys mind: "whatsss a little abandonment for a ssssmall tasssste of power? you wissssh for justice and right? i in my power can fix that for you. trussssst in me." silverwing found himself nodding along with the voice in his head, of course he didnt really fathom how such a thing was possible but he didnt care. "isn't this what i really wanted all along? a chance to make my enemies with wings pay...with their very selves?!" he shouted aloud in a voice gradually rising in pain, not understanding that his mind was being configured to hear the linkage mind speak of the moon and stars, his body markings shifting themselves on his scales. "hahaah if only i could see the faces of those my claws will rip into when i return with a vengeance they've not seen since the creation of their nest, and more."

the pain grew so great with the transfer of delicious feeling akin to bloodlust creeping through his tail through his chest to sizzle delightfully on his retracted teeth,oh so good, he reared onto his hind legs to look directly at the moon. "I AM BORN...WITH A NEW PURPOSE! AND IT IS CLEAR TO ME NOW! I AM BORN ANEW! MY NAME IS...LOAW..OKAR...KAH...KAHUAKHAUN!" and so would his new name live on in infamy.

* * *

><p>night fury korin understood one thing about living here in the clump of rock tha used to hold nest dragons: "life here is so unexciting. rather boring really." his routine took him around the whole nesting area riddled with caves for both making sure he remained nimbley lithe apperancewise and to check for threats. korins next job was to go beyond the boundary of his safety nest and go fly out hunting for a meal, the most obvious dangerous part of his life. "nothing shall threaten me today ether." copperwingthefury mused confidently. gathering himself he launched into the air to begin what he thought was another boring hunting flight. cautiously he took wing west toward his favorite rabbit grounds. he failed to notice the large shape also with wings below shadowing korin since this particular huge night fury saw him earlier,nor could copperwing know the other dragon had been waiting for a ripe moment such as this, but he was about to find out.<p>

korin may be nimble with sly slinky movements (much like nightflight) but he was no silent flyer, for the other fully grown dragon following him had no trouble tracking. the young fury caught sight of something below and folded his wings to dive when something like a wall of air slammed into his back, digging claws wildly into his not yet fully scaled-over tail. he cried out shrilly and whipped his tail right and left to knock off what he now saw with witless terror in his heart a fully savage night fury of ruddy tan hide. "i said to meself today i would finds a frightened dragon yets blinded from seeings methruths of our god protector. that would be ye. and if ye happened to resist to kill ye." the apparently long ago insane dragon saw the fear on korins snout. "ye can't say anything methinks? heh this'll be easy."

yes korin was rooted in his spot hovering in the air all right, realising in his false sence of assurance hed forfeited his life into the claws of the same nameless evil thing that controlled his father loaw okar as directed the mindset of this fury before him. his terror rooted him in place as well two years ago when silverwingthefury suddenly returned that very day that shattered copperwings life forever!

* * *

><p>korin didnt know what to think about what had occurred on that pinnicle with the nest ruler but he felt rattled by the departing words flung over his fathers wing. "see how well you do withiut me? you cant leave me all alone to live my life, father. it surely will not be the same without you. come back to play with me for once in your life. i don't want to be slapped into some other furys nest with thier young." roars in the distance drew copperwingthefurys attention, and to his great relief he saw the large form of a fury shooting into the nest. "father silverwing; daddy youve returned!" he roared happily but when he looked at the dragon closely as it flashed by he grew confused. "at least i <strong>thought<strong> it was silverwing." the fury with a large swathy stripe as pure as a blue river on its undertummy, stripes all along its back as well as its frontal legs, flew up to land on the highest point in the rocky nest so the moon lay brilliantly shining in all the furys eyes behind the creature.

"dragons of your foolish ruler; if you all wish to see another day alive you will allow me to rightfully challenge the female that defeated me earlier today! i intended to fight her in private and now i seem to humbly regret that decision! i loaw okar kahuakhaun seek out the ruler of the nest among you in single battle for control over the furys assembled tonight!" loaw okar gazed about evilly on those looking up at him in muttered bewilderment, not realising what splendid fates awaited them from now on once he rid the land of the ruler. "that is if she's not too cowardly to face me now on her terms! i assure you, by tonight with me as your new leader your lives will never be the same for they shall be far grander then you ever imagined! so let the ruler come forward if she dares!" korins eyes saw another voice call out near him.

"i am here! you treat me and the rest of us with contempt with your hushed planning and scheming already and now earlier fate has shown us at last what you really are! i will show all those watching what a foolish example you brag to us all about! i will also teach traitors the error of thier ways! this will be the las time i do so, you were already beaten once, so shall you be again! i will break that smug look: someone has to teach you you're not as powerful as you think you are!" kahuakhauns evil deep rumbling laugh shook his sleek wings, watching amusingly as the voice speaker made herself known. "and there's where you're wrong about that, foolish one. you are beneath me now, i shall be padding over your hide on a way to a new age!" instead of springing he hurled a fireball to wich the female avoided barely. puzzled but proud of silverwing, copperwing called out for his father to win while others around him roared for the nest ruler.

this was how i should be for challenges to the position. korin simply wondered why his fathers scales appeared so different; why he called himself by a different name but that hardly mattered now. "new age; i wonder what that could possibly mean for us." he saw the female take a heavy hit to the wings and winced. it soon became clear to the amassed furys that their respected ruler would soon surrender and lose but with life came sacrifices. korin overheard with his ear frills a night fury to his left utter happily that perhaps with silverwing as a more brazen boastful leader hed allow the hunting parties to range further from the nest to catch meals for their young and mates. some garbled response from its mate about that being an unwise choise due to the flesh and bloods that roamed the forest, whom the furys avoided carefully.

off to the side watched a sad obuekhov, observing dismally the weakening actions of the leader that had guided them peacefully all this time about to surrender to the superior swift brute strength of this challenger. oddly obuekhov didn't want silverwingthefury to win out over the female, she had a very bad idea that this dragon she knew nd his son might invoke his wrath over them all. "as i see it now if he wins i am sure his anger will doom us all to an ill fate or maybe he shall simply march his colony into the fires of destruction himself. take him down! defeat this dragon!" those last words roared for the reigning established leader. she saw a familiar ear plated muzzle aimlessly looking her way and obuekhov wondered what the young korin son of silverwingthefury must think of his fathers actions.

"eat dirt" spluttered the female in desperation, using her wings to kick up dust on the flat raised stone towards loaw okar who coughed. she cleverly used the cloak to slink up behind the distracted challenger to ram her claws across his vulnerable tail end. instead of a cry of pain she only heard dark laughter just before kahuakhaun whirled lightening fast to whack his own tail across the females muzzle. that accomplished the challenger easily used his strength to lift the leader onto the back. "you shall pay for that, outsider." kahuakhaun merely smirked down at her."i wont lose a second time." he took a moment to hear mingled roars of his former useless name; the fools, they didn't know his true deeper darker plans yet for their leader but they would. the female panted hard: she was a bit too past her age for this sort of activity but she had a very nasty inner feeling as if the dragons she led peacefully at least in this nest colony silently cried out to her to not let this bullying challenger to win this battle.

she pretended to become weaker than she really was and let loaw okar pin her to the stone with both his foreword paws as he addressed the other furys. "see how _well_ your leader fought this day?" he bragged snidely to the masses. "see how utterly worthless is this dragon to rule such a great colony of yourselves?" he gagged suddenly as the females ready paws shoved into the talking night furys undertummy right above her, making him flutter off a bit to evade such another treacherous attack. throughly flustered kahuakhaun attacked n a rage uncommon among fights in this nest. his assaults grew unrelenting until at last the female could no longer keep up, his last blow cruelly shredding a chunk out of her large wing when she made the mistake of opening one. whimpering in pain, unable to continue truly, she spoke the words that she dreaded saying but willing to reluctantly admit: "i surrender control to you."

his loud ominous growl shook the stone with power. "for all to hear!" she hesitated under his piercing hatred. "i surrender!" this time loaw okars venemous look didnt leave her snout for a moment as he continued his cut off rant. "so the leader had a surprise did she? you see what lengths a desperate soul would take to retain her position? witness the shame of defeat on her face, brother and sister now of mine! the strong surpass the weak: so has it always been!" korin and obuekhov both watched as the new alpha said this and what he uttered next would pave their individual lives for a dreadful tale of hide or be slain. "and as we all know...there can only be **one** leader!" no dragon saw it coming the instant it did, not obuekhov,not the battered defeated leader just rolling over to shamble away and most certainly not his own son copperwing.

almost casually he plowed savagely into the females side with claws fully extended into her abdomen below the wing, tipping her over with his force. he brutally drove all his weight into his front claws below the point where the females neck met her chest, killing her instantly. silence blossomed around kahuakhaun.

* * *

><p>back in the present copperwing managed to work his wings away from the incoming purple alkaline fireball blowing by. his opponent hissed amusingly, toying with the young dragon. "come heres you annoyingly slippery little worm" it growled. lithe agile korin indeed seemed slippery in the bigger furys angered attacks no matter how hard he tried. thats when the insane dragon stopped fighting him suddenly and copperwing uneasily noted the way the bigger foes eyes bored into his scale petterns. "are ye him? are ye really him? by the powers of the god protector and loaw perna, its cannot be. are ye really that legendary lost dragon?" korin kept a wide berth between his crazy opponent as he saw confusion written all over its snout. "what do you mean loaw perna? who is this male you so wondrously speak of? him who?"<p>

the crazy fury flapped closer with a voice nearly reeking of ridiculous amazement. "why loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen of course whose the free imbeciles call Nona. she's our leader now though many of us think this isn't correct. i cannots believe me founds ye. it's so great to know this. methinks i shall have to tell the others the great loaw okar silverwing is alives." barely understanding the last part on deaf ear plates, copperwing brightened. "silverwingthefury? or as i last heard his name as kahuakhaun? you know what happened to my father? you know if he's shed his spasm of anger to see reason and know where he is?" korin never got to hear the answer: a shape blurred down from the sky to land on the insane transfixed night furys backspines. seconds later it was over. all his desperate answers he might get out of that Dragon now lay in tatters in the dead vermillion covered form of the fury.

the new arrival attacking form was a completely bleached albino night fury with a nasty ebon scar down the right side of its muzzle through its eye, making this dragon appear particularly demented and dangerous looking. it laced its gaze up and down korins scales as if sizing him for a future snack. "friend or foe? and don't bother lying to me, im in no mood for i have survived far too much tragedy for your young life to comprehend. you look all too familiar to someone i once knew a long time ago. who are you? i will kill you in a heartbeat if i believe you do not speak the truth." the females voice spoke harshly. copperwingthefury liked that dead insane fury more and more. this lean new creature reminded him of the physical traits of his father: by the look of her he knew he faced a patent swift killer of deadly intelligence, not like the previous foe. if he decided to he might be able to outfly her.

"they call me copperwingthefury, rightful born son of this kahuakhaun monster i heard two years past, full of death and decimation i care not to dwell upon. but most call me korin. my father goes by the name of silverwingthefury." he didn't see the scar ripple on the others snout as her eyes widened in realisation. "why do you care to ask? why does any of my species ask? your all twisted dark evil things last i heard that do my fathers bidding dirty work. what has ever changed about that? some nonsense of a god protector. well im one day going to stop my father and set him right. and if you attack me i will fly away."

the albino fury couldn't believe her luck: right on time to put an end to another follower of a dragon leader she herself had mistakenly made to look up at the sky, and now fate beautifully presented her with a gift; a completely seemingly free willed untainted night fury who happened to be the very unknown son of perished loaw okar kahuakhaun? luckily close enough to hear the stupid insane follower ramble on for a dragon it thought was loaw okar, the albino fury had just saved korins life. "luckily loaw perna will never get her talons on a powerful tool as my battered muzzle, i am a friend to you. don't fear me for i will help you" she saw the doubt on the young dragons face. "korin my name is loaw dagny perseverin. well i used to be. it's just valdis now." copperwing flinched as another flashback hit him at the name.

* * *

><p>"i am your true leader now! no longer will i allow you to be so foolishly blinded by not seeing the truth to enlightenment! look up at the sky! look up! the answer lies in the stars!" kahuakhaun ordered gleefully. some did look just to please their winning victor those loyal to him to win against the old female ruler. and as soon as they did the minds of those furys became transfixed to loaw okar through the moon shining down. kahuakhaun shook off the sticky vermillion of his kill from his talons daintily. "as your leader you will form a line of furys, those of you who have seen the truth are to catch those that attempt to fly!" he thudded down into the crowd of furys, brushing past a shocked copperwingthefury. "father what have you done? we do not slay our own kind. how could you? what has happened to the stiff but kind boasting father i knew?"<p>

the responce when it reached korins ear frills was cold and dead. it cracked his heart. "there is no bragging, not anymore. there is only the one path to truth. now stay out of my way little korin or i wont be sorry what happends to you." it was then that silverwings son knew something had changed when his arrogant but good father flew back the very same night from spitting out he'd never return to this nest. perhaps korin didn't see the change but now he clearly saw it in the manner silverwing/kahuakhaun eerily dismissed him. for the first time he knew fear and that fear wasnt for his father...it was **of** him. the new followers of loaw okar lined up in a daze and he saw the monster that was korins father lash out with his claws and kill fury after fury without thought.

sick at heart at seeing this, copperwing cleverly slipped away in the chaos of the moment. "at last do i have complete control over the furys! you are my loyal followers! i wouldn't have accomplished this without the aid of the god protectors influence! it has shown you all the truth! our mission is clear: find every free blinded dragon to convert and if it resists to end its life! hee hahaaha HAHAAHHAHA!" his fathers ugly maniacal laughter nearly broke korins sensitive ear frills as it resounded through the land. he fled then, his mind tense with terror at the scene, he instinctively flew away from his former life of born by this dragon he used to call silverwing. "kahuakhaun...ill remember the thing you've become. how you abandoned me. i will hide from you in a cave near here not lived in and wait until this is all over and not look back. dont look back...dont look back."

* * *

><p>he found the albino dragoness still staring at him in a way he hadn't seen since his father became an altogether different fury. "listen i know you do not trust me because of the things i have done in the past like many others. i barely know how to control myself from staying alive at times but i live because of my knowledge this plague your" she hesitated "<em>father<em> started and ill have you know i was its leader for a time before Nona freed to me-" copperwing flapped his wings in anger. "no you listen to me! whatever your desires i seek no part keep on flying back where you set off from. i dont know who you really are anyway." valdis opened her jaws to explain, hurting "i am in the same-" "i don't care if you are king of the rabbits! i want no part of your aims or goals even if the world was at stake. my home is here as is my life. you dragons can go slay each other for all i care. go away and don't come back." korin bravely darted in to nip at valdis snout. valdis felt stung.

"if you surely feel that is your wish-" she took off slowly as she saw copperwings limbs twitching for another charge. she sighed sadly; everyone and anyone she turned to she was cast out. they really went that different but korin didn't seem to want to listen. they soldem ever did until like her it was too late. "i get here to see the clear loss on that innocent furys face what m sure many o us felt with the creation of the twisted evil corrupt followers, and copperwing promptly chases me away." valdis had reflected how many lives kahuakhauns followers had affected during his time before seeing the truth while battling abydos two years ago under her as leader. even though valdis had to act quickly to save that furys life from ether a life of suppressed control to me bade to commit evil or to exist no more. she doubted that this followers absence would go unnoticed for very long by its foul leader.

* * *

><p>night fury loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, able lethal deathly calm collected dragoness recently transfixed by none other than the weak valdis, skillfully flew into the cave few but her had been allowed entry. after all few could look at the heavily shadowed shape without backing away crying out with horror. Nona knew better. she flew up into the cave often in secret to deliver ill news or luck to the shadow. Nona snodussen was the known public muzzle of the god protectors followers but recently...other forces had taken matters into its own hands to make up for weaning failures of past leaders actions as loaw okar and loaw dagny, the latter dead two years ago and the other lying at the bottom of the ocean (another story).<p>

"i say slightly with regret that another follower set out on a single search to gather more blind unseeing creatures has not returned. no great loss, but still enough to point out our movement still has its enemies. somewhere out there lurks traitor abyds whedab and coward obuekhov." "your sssssurvivor isss a child korin son of my firssst attempt at sssshowing the true wayssssss of the world" the voice spoke flatly with a hiss. "but like sssssso many otherss, failure runsss thick in rebellion. they cut themselves off from my guidance." Nona snodussen adopted a respectful tone as she asked: how did you do that?"

"i ssse through my ssssubjects eyesss as i read your mind. lest you not sssoon forget that, leader. i ssaw through his eyesss to see its name isss korin, a threat to ussss just before he died. the rebel fury iss clad all in white whose mind is out of my power i cannot reach." loaw perna cursed words a polite night fury didn't say. "no it cannot be! i threw that pathetic lizard into the unforgiving sea myself the day i was made to see the light." nona was never an emotional type, less so as the leader of the furys. but a hint of old true hidden anger flitted in her orbs at what this might mean. her eyes narrowed menacingly, sucking in a sharp determined revelation of a name she hoped to discard from her mind: "v-valdis?"


End file.
